Tannin Cogulson
Tannin is a Variant Human Paladin/Wizard and member of the Saints of Emon. He's often been teased and joked into being treated as the "father figure" of the group, pulling them out of illogical stumps and ruts where he can. He shares this bond more so with Red than any other member, but it doesn't stop him from safeguarding the rest of them when he can. He's grown very comfortable with everyone in the party, and has been ready to open up, should a few of them ask. Description Appearance Tannin Cogulson is a human male, with black and white hair, golden-green eyes, heavy stubble, and a very sturdy frame. He's often times seen wearing heavy armor over black, gold, red, and green wizard's robes to signify his specialty in Conjuration magic in his transition away from The Veil. Since joining the Slayer's Take, he's received a Tattoo of their symbol on his left shoulder, and when he left the Veil, their symbol was branded on his back in between his shoulder blades. He wears several scars across his body, having been a soldier and guardsmen for some years prior to joining the Saints, but none more notable than the one that drags from the top right of his forehead, across the bridge of the nose, down to his left cheek. Additionally, in his recent scraps with monsters alongside the Saints, he's received heavy "lightning scarring" up his left side after point-blank blocking a Behir's lightning breath attack with his shield. Overall, he has a very neutral and composed- stern expression most of the time, and has only truly smiled when a sizable amount of gold was placed before him, or he's just mastered a new spell. Personality He's known for being the obstinately intelligent one of the party, insisting to take the long and safe way out of a situation rather than risk their lives for something they don't quite understand. Despite his protests and appeals to logic, it doesn't appear to be working, and he's slowly becoming more and more accepting of the party's chaotic tendencies, if not adopting them subconsciously due to exposure. He's not much of a talker, and instead prefers to show his true intentions by doing, rather than waiting around talking about it. That being said, just because he's reserved and not very personable, he's diligent in his work, his study of the Arcane, and his quest for personal power doesn't mean he doesn't show his true colors and pent up frustration when something that could've been avoided happens anyway. He's always one to make a plan and stick with it- a sentiment he doesn't feel is shared by the party most of the time, but one that he reluctantly admits they don't always have the time to indulge. Personality Traits I'm determined, but not irrational, and though i lust for power, I'm not going to dive in head-first without weighing the risks. Ideals I'm determined to manifest my own destiny the way I choose to go about manifesting it, and won't be held down by anything to get it. Bonds I have some old friends in the Veil and the Military that might owe me a few favors when called upon, and I'm loyal to the Saints almost without question. Flaws I'm always drawn to true power; the kind that can shape reality to my desires on a whim, and will go to dangerous lengths to get it. Biography Background Tannin began his adult life as a Soldier for the Arms of Emon, a guardsmen and garrison regiment that took in young recruits and paid them a fair amount. Tannin kept the peace throughout these years, and as such, has the body of a military man, and the background of "Soldier." After a few years of devoted military service, an organization known as The Veil picked him up and persuaded him to joining their ranks. He agreed, and trained with them for several years, adapting to their methods, and absorbing their ideology, but never quite committing to their group-think, zealous ways. Eventually, after getting himself dishonorably discharged from the Veil's care, he was free to pursue his obsession with the Arcane, and "true power", as he likes to call it. He's been a sword-for-hire adventurer since, honing his mind to a razor's edge, and hoping to one day become a very powerful wizard. Season 1: During the initial contact with the soon to be party, his communications and general air about him seemed to be stiff and rugged, making him an abrasive conversationalist, despite the few times he did share in the groups merriment after a fight or long mission. After setting up what seemed like a one-sided rivalry with Gilmore, declaring to himself he was going to "break the monopoly" Gilmore had on magic items in Emon, he began seeking out magic items and learning their formulas as best he could, his impressive mind aiding him in the search and collection of a few notable pieces. During their time on Kanko, his mind itself seemed to be in a malaise of judgement, as he, looking back on it, admits he was partly responsible for the Aboleth gaining its first servants during the young group's thirst for power and gold. He looks back on it with disdain for himself, but happy that it did not become more of a threat before the party dealt with it awhile later. Having fought off Braddock Shoal in one of the single most tactically impressive fights thus far, Tannin celebrates with Lupin and happily sails with them further, as the 3 parts of Drassig's amulet have now been combined together. He knows whatever is out there that wants the amulet is powerful, but hopes that its probably going to be awhile before it becomes too much of an issue. Season 2: Tannin and the party encountered the Veil for the first time, and were forced to combat by their paladins in their attempt to hide away the amulet. Having just barely escaped with their lives, they disappeared further into the swamp, where Tannin finally gave some details on his previous history and knowledge of the Veil. He didn't tell them everything about himself, but He was very certain to make them aware of the risks of engaging with them with reckless abandon. Having returned to their boat in Stillben, finding their allies slain or captured, Tannin felt a spark of determination well up inside him, and it was his intention, with the party's help or without, that he was going to free Felrinn from the clutches of the Veil. He knew that it could've just as easily been himself left here on the boat, and he knew what they can do, and what they're capable of, especially to a caster. Season 3: Relationships The Saints Iselda Tannin was one of the few members of the Saints to actually catch a glimpse of Iselda's true form during the fight with the Beholder, and while it shook Tannin a little bit, he knows what its like to be "the odd one out", and immediately after the battle was over, attempted to make amends towards Iselda- with middling success at best. Even before then, Tannin admired Iselda's skill and accuracy with a bow and arrow, and his respect for that skill has only grown since. However, her constant "My way or the highway" and "I don't trust anyone with anything important" attitude leaves him feeling conflicted towards her, despite the fact he often agrees with her distant, often times cold, logic. After the defeat of Alaxar, with subsequent hope to send the Veil packing, he'd really like to at least understand where they're coming from before he sequesters himself in a tower to never be seen again. Frovroth Coming from a similar, militarized background, Tannin respects Frovroth for his adherence to a strict code of conduct, and even more so for his sheer strength. While he's not had the chance to "bond" with Frovroth on an emotional or personal level, Tannin fully trusts him with his life and protecting the rest of the Saints with a "Brothers in Arms" style camaraderie. At his death in the Stormwind Vault, Tannin felt as if he was the only one who was even acknowledging the fact Frovroth had died, while the remainder of the party seemed heavily focused on Sovelis, now the newest member to the Saints. He wishes he'd gotten more of a chance to talk with Frovroth before his passing, and he hopes that wherever the draconian ends up- he's content with where he's at. Seraphina("Red") Tannin and Red share a special relationship that Tannin never thought he'd find himself in. He knows for certain that Red is more than capable of taking care of herself, as well as everyone around her, and yet he constantly feels the need to be a fatherly figure around her, trying to protect her from the world he knows can be so cruel. This conflict of ideas inside him has left him taking a distanced approach to communicating with her, as he tries to see her more as a party member, rather than a child to protect. In the calm before the storm in Riverrun, Red showed a moment of weakness and lapse in their faith, and subsequently lost the majority of her connection to Pelor, and fervently attempted to gain his forgiveness, but to no avail on her own behalf. Tannin, having found Red in the temple, recalled an old ceremony that could be completed from his time within the Veil, and using the Wand of Athenaeum to recall the symbols and words with perfect clarity- performed an atonement ceremony on the girl, forgiving her and renewing Pelor's faith in her. Lupin The only other officially human member of the group, Lupin and Tannin are actually very close in age, more so than Lupin cares to admit. Tannin was there when Lupin burned down his own father's house, shortly after beating the shit out him, allowing Tannin and Frovroth to listen in to the catharsis. He respects Lupin for what he's gone through, and he's willing to go to almost any length to help him succeed, and in turn, Tannin can only hope Lupin would do the same. Having found out that Lupin is indeed his own half-brother was definitely a shock to the system to be certain, but Tannin always had an inkling that they were somehow related due to the similar eye and hair color, and in part due to their similarity in age. Either way, Tannin has seen him as a family member before via the party- this is just solidifying what he already knew to be a strong bond between them. He's made a comical habit of cock-blocking him at inopportune moments that always seem to lead to shenanigans. Holly Holly is... a strange case for certain. Tannin admires them for being as proficient with a blade as they are with a song or a friendly word, and he's kept his astonishment at their use of magic to a minimum, despite being semi-jealous. That being said, Holly is probably the one member of the Saints that Tannin respects the most, despite the fact he knows so little about them. They were the one that Tannin gave his first Glyph to, and it proved to be an undeniably beneficial boon in the fight with Shoal, so much so that Tannin want's Holly's help in potentially creating more in the near future. Only time will tell with this one... Tannin feels bad that he didn't pick up on Holly's ailment before the others, because he's more than certain it could've been something he could've saved them from, if only he'd been given enough time to aid them sooner. Overall, Tannin knows that Holly is a reliable wild-card, who's mental defenses may not be the same as his own, but he would happily lay down his life to save them if given the option, and he can only hope they'd do the same. Personal Goals/ Quests: * Become a Powerful Wizard * Destroy the Veil * Become rich * Find the Vestiges * Save his Parents * Own a Diamond Mine * Be Recognized as a Hero * Open a College Character Information Character Sheet: Feats: * (1st Level) Resilient (Constitution +1(15) * (4th Level) Keen Mind (Intelligence +1(20) * (6th Level) Toughness (Constitution +1(16)(TRAINED) * (8th Level) Arcane Mastery(Heightened Metamagic) * (12th Level) Advanced Attunement(+1 Wisdom(14) Abilities: * Paladin ** Spellcasting (Charisma-based) ** Lay on Hands (10 Points) ** Divine Sense (1 Use) ** Divine Smite (+2d8 Radiant damage against a single target for a 1st level spell slot) ** Defensive Fighting Style (+1 to AC while wearing armor) * Wizard ** Spellcasting (Intelligence-based) ** Arcane Recovery (Can restore a number of spell levels equal to half wizard level on a short rest) ** Minor Conjuration (Can conjure any nonmagical object less than 10lbs. and can fit within a 3ft. cube) ** Conjuration Savant (Gold and Time required for conjuration spells is halved) ** Benign Transposition (Can teleport/ swap places with a willing creature within 30ft. as an Action. Comes back on a Long Rest or when a Conjuration spell is used.) ** Focused Conjuration (Concentration cannot be broken on Conjuration Spells as a result of taking damage.) Spells Known: * 1st Level ** Shield(Abjuration) ** Absorb Elements(Abjuration) ** Armor of Agathys(Abjuration) ** Mage Armor(Abjuration) ** AlarmRitual(Abjuration) ** Fog Cloud(Conjuration) ** Ice Knife(Conjuration) ** Grease(Conjuration) ** Find FamiliarRitual(Conjuration) ** Tenser's Floating DiskRitual(Conjuration) ** Unseen ServantRitual(Conjuration) ** IdentifyRitual(Divination) ** Detect MagicRitual(Divination) ** Comprehend LanguagesRitual(Divination) ** Magic Missile(Evocation) ** Thunderwave(Evocation) ** Color Spray(Illusion) ** Disguise Self(Illusion) ** Expeditious Retreat(Transmutation) * 2nd Level ** Dust Devil(Conjuration) ** Misty Step(Conjuration) ** Flock of Familiars(Conjuration) ** Mirror Image(Illusion) ** Invisibility(Illusion) ** Blur(Illusion) ** Nystul's Magic Aura(Illusion) ** Blindness/ Deafness(Necromancy) ** Enlarge/Reduce(Transmutation) ** Dragon's Breath(Transmutation) ** Heat Metal(Transmutation) ** Levitate(Transmutation) * 3rd Level ** Glyph of Warding(Abjuration) ** Counterspell(Abjuration) ** Dispel Magic(Abjuration) ** Magic Circle(Abjuration) ** Protection from Energy(Abjuration) ** Nondetection(Abjuration) ** Summon Lesser Demons(Conjuration) ** Thunder Step(Conjuration) ** Galder's Tower(Conjuration) ** Fireball(Evocation) ** Sending(Evocation ** Hypnotic Pattern(Illusion) ** Fly(Transmutation) ** Slow(Transmutation) ** Haste(Transmutation) ** Blink(Transmutation) * 4th Level ** Banishment(Abjuration) ** Dimension Door(Conjuration) ** Summon Greater Demon(Conjuration) ** Otiluke's Resilient Sphere(Evocation) * 5th Level ** Planar Binding(Abjuration) ** Teleportation Circle(Conjuration) ** Conjure Elemental(Conjuration) ** Telekinesis(Evocation) ** Wall of Force(Evocation) ** Mislead(Illusion) * 6th Level ** Tannin's Tesseract Trap(Conjuration) ** Tenser's Transformation(Transmutation) * 7th Level ** Plane Shift(Conjuration) ** Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion(Conjuration) ** Forcecage(Evocation) * 8th Level ** (N/A) * 9th Level ** (N/A) Inventory/ Items: * Magical ** Ring of Dancing Lights (Common) ** Potion of Hill Giant Strength (Uncommon) ** Cloak of Protection(Uncommon) ** Tempered Psionic Crystal(Very Rare) ** Jar of Elemental Geodes ** Goblin Alchemist Potions(3) ** Vicious Morningstar (Rare) ** Jar of Spirits (Rare) ** Oil of Slipperiness (Rare) ** Berserker Brew Potion ** Ruby of the War-Mage (Common) (Attached to Druid's Bane) ** Sentinel Shield (Rare) ** Runic Druid's Bane Longsword(+1/+2)(Rare) ** Ring of the Phlegethos(Rare) ** Fantastic Familiar Collar(Rare) ** The Pale Stone(Rare) ** Back-Up Spellbook(1) ** Bottle of Gnoll Battle Brew ** Wand of Athenaeum(Artifact- Exaulted) ** The Mending Wheel ** Decanter of Endless Ale ** Spellbook ** Bag of Colding * "Non-Magical" ** 3 "Conjurer/ Necromancer" stone tablets used to try and summon a vampire. ** 3 Behir Talons ** 1 Behir Horn ** 1 Illithid Eye(Detect Thoughts DC 16) ** 1 Illithid Tentacle(Telepathy 120ft.) ** 1 Silver Flask of Ale ** 2 Sending Stones (not linked) ** 3 Raw Rubies (50gp each?) ** 1 Fine Leather Gloves(Set) ** 2 Demon Hearts ** 4 Barlgura Tusks ** 2 Vials of Foul Ichor ** 1 Vial of Hobo-Gobo Blood ** 15 Quasar Poppies ** 1 Creepy Owl Mask ** 1 Piece of Lapis Lazuli (10gp) ** 4 Beholder Eyestalks ** 6 Fluorescent Shrooms ** 1 Vial of Venom Troll Blood ** 9 Doses of Suude(Residuum Dust) ** 13 Vials Character Playlist Official "Tannin Cogulson" Playlist on Youtube: * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcIVF_wVB-bzG1Sh4taUdmGwCSK27nfdK Category:PCs